What if
by Selectionfan58
Summary: What could have happened at the engagement ceremony? What if Maxon wasn't there to stop the bullet. What if everything you've been told were lies. This is an alternate ending to the one. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS
1. Chapter 1

. "You keep that smile to the last second, you understand?" I put on a small smile and nodded. "That'll do and don't let it fade." I looked into the eyes of a broken man as I turned my head. _I don't think I can do it? I'm broken inside, I don't know how to keep a calm exterior. Wait, what am I thinking. I have to. I did this to maxon so I have to be happy for him._ Suddenly, I was snapped out of my train of thought when I heard gasps and cries around the room. I looked up to see a gun pointed at my head. The owner with a wicked smile. All I was thinking was. _How can you do this..._

 _-—-_

 **I know I know this was very short for a first chapter but I hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing so please give me some reviews, but please don't be rude :) thank you for reading and I will try to post again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2- Gunshot

I sat there in shock staring into her eyes with confusion playing on my face. _Kriss?_. I knew she was a rebel for the Northern side but I had yet been informed that she had switched sides. "So..." she started, " You actually thought that Maxon, the prince of llea would love a worthless dirty 5 like you?" She said my title like she was swearing. I looked up at her my eyes spilling over with my love for the man sitting right next to me. " Oh My Gosh, YOU DID! You thought Maxon loved you. Well for your information you will never be anything more than a worthless five in his eyes." I saw the hate in her face and I was still to afraid that I would look over at Maxon a he would have joy or maybe even relief plastered on his face. Then she quickly added," That is long gone." And before I could process what she meant I heard 5 shots and felt pain all over my body. Then as Maxon caught me I realized what had just happened. One shot in the stomach, one shot in the shoulder, one on the knee, one in my fore arm and the last in my right thigh. "AMERICA, AMERICA!" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black and I was lifted into unconsciousness.

 _what had I done? How could I have let this happen to America, my beautiful America._ Before I could realize what I was doing I pounced at Kriss. _How could she do this?_ "What are you doing Maxon? It THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!", "HOW COULD I EVER LOVE YOU"," YOU JUST SHOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC LITTLE WITCH" and with that I saw tears form in her eyes and she had bitter disguist dancing all across her face. With that she lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, pointing it directly at me... but nothing happend. I was so confused and apparently she was too. But before she could anything I picked up America and ran to the hospital wing. My body ached but I had to keep going, _for America._

A opened my eyes to see a decision. On one side there was a beautiful white light that was so compelling and safe. But on the other there was a unpredictable black void that would swallow you up in one gulp when you got near. I didn't know which side to choose. I started walking towards one side when I heard my fathers voice. But then turned directions when I heard Maxon. But then I stopped in my tracks. _What should I choose?_ But then I knew. I ran as fast and as hard as I could to the...


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN SO LONG! I have gotten several comments asking me to post so here it goes!**

America POV

I wake up to a recurring sound

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

I look over to realize that I am hooked up to several different machines all making their own personal annoying noises. But at the same time I am warm. When I realize this I look over to the other side to see a man with honey blonde hair and slightly tanned skin asleep. Holding my hand. _Maxon?_ Apparently this got me worked up because my monitor started beeping even faster. At this sound Maxon stirred in his seat slowly fluttering his eyes open.," Hey handsome". I say, tears threatening to spill over the brim. " God, you are the most beautiful miracle I have ever seen." I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks as I dared to look up from under my eyelashes. Only worsening my red face. At this Maxon got down on one knee and said," America, My beautiful America. You are the only woman I could live my life with. The only woman I want grandchildren with. And the only woman I can love with all my heart. By saying this, will you America Singer make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I couldn't talk. I tried to say the words but I was so overwhelmed with emotions I would have bursted. So with all my will I slowly nodded. Feeling so much love in that one moment.

After a a few minutes of talking to each other dr. Ashlar came in. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to do a mandatory check up to make sure no infection has set in","how are you feeling lady America?" _How am I supposed to answer that,'yeah doc feel great being shot was just a small bump in the road?' "_ Thank you doctor I don't feel too great, I have a lot of pain in my abdomen." As I said that he lifted up the top of my gown to reveal my bandaged stomach. No skin even showing. I had to look away, it was just too hard for me to see myself like this, ecspecially in front of Maxon.

Maxon POV

As doctor Ashlar lifted her shirt to reveal the bandages I could hear America shudder. I looked at her and she just turned away. _Is she embarrassed? Does she think she's ugly right now in front of me? If anything she is the most beautiful person ever, ecspecially now._ "Maxon, MAXON!" "huh-" " you zoned out, he's gone now you can come back to earth." I chuckled. " So, America when did he say you could come out of here?", "Well, he said if I promise to stay in bed I could go back to my room today". At that I leaned down and picked her up bridal style and walked her out of the hospital wing. She struggled at first but then gave in to how tired she was and fell asleep in my arms. _I love this woman, god I love this woman so much._

America POV

I wake up curled in my bed, but then I realize that it isn't my bed at all. AND there is a person next to me. But half a second later I smell that smell and see that honey blonde hair and know exactly who I am next to. I curl up into Maxon and dream of our life together. Until I wake up to a firmiliar but nerve wracking sound...

 **Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger but I am planning to update soon. And if I don't I will have to make the next chapter AWESOME! Thanks to all you guys who like my writing and watch for an update soon!**


End file.
